Sem necessidade para palavras
by YumeSangai
Summary: Kyo finalmente irá se declarar para Tohru, saberá ele encontrar as palavras certas?


_Sem necessidades para palavras_.

Era mais um dia chuvoso na casa dos Souma, após o almoço, todos os quatro estava reunidos na sala, saboreando o lanche que fora feito por Kagura, que havia aprimorado seus dotes culinários com a ajuda da pequena Tohru.

-Porque não jogamos "Jogo da Garrafa"? Pergunta Shigure olhando para a mesa onde se encontravam duas garrafas, Kyo e Tohru seguiram o olhar de Shigure, já Yuki continuou a saborear alguns biscoitos, mas logo tomou uma posição antes que algo fosse decidido.

-Não vamos jogar seus jogos pervertidos.

O primo de Yuki adorou ouvir isso, se era algo que o primo não concordava, ele tinha que fazer. Kagura apareceu na porta da sala com uma bandeja com copos de suco.

-Obrigado(a), Kagura-san - Agradecem Tohru e Yuki, Shigure apenas faz um gesto pois a boca estava cheia e Kyo... bem, ele não é bom para essas coisas e então deixou passar esse "detalhe".

Kyo, você não vai me agradecer? - Pergunta Kagura como se estivesse ofendida, Kyo a ignora e continua a beber o suco, Kagura fica ainda mais irritada, e o derruba com a cara na mesa, na hora em que Tohru ia pegar o copo o copo quebra, cortando sua mão.

Itai – Ela reclama escondendo a mão cortada, Shigure começa a recolher os cacos do copo, Kagura começa a pedir desculpas a Tohru a deixando sem graça.

Kyo se levanta para ir atá a pequena Tohru, mas voa contra a porta, resultado do chute que Yuki havia lhe dado.

Tohru-san, venha, vou fazer um curativo – Diz Yuki levando Tohru para o andar de cima..

Kyo!Viu o que fez! – Berra Kagure voando em cia do garoto que para sua surpresa não reage, Kagura se afasta e vai até Shigure.

O-o que houve com o Kyo? – Pergunta a garota bem preocupada, Shigure terminava de recolher os cacos e se vira para a menina.

-Ele está surpreso, peço que o deixe em paz – Aconselha Shigure calmamente, Kagura concorda com a cabeça e volta para a sala, no entanto, Kyo não estava mais lá.

Obrigada, Souma-kun – Agradece Tohru deixando o quarto, o garoto apenas da um sorriso. Tohru desce e vê Kagura correndo pela casa.

O que foi Kagura-san? – Pergunta Tohru observando a amiga e querendo ajuda-la.

Kyo-kun fugiu! – Diz a garota desesperada, um vento forte invade a sala, Tohru por alguns instantes se desligou do mundo, em sua mente ela se elmbrava de alguns momentos com Kyo.

...Kyo... – Ela diz acordando do transe.

Tohru... o que vamos fazer? – Sem dar resposta a menina corre para fora da casa, quando já havia tomado uma enorme distancia da residencia Souma ela para de correr.

Kyo-kun!Kyo-kun! - Ela começa a chama-lo, distraída, não percebeu que o chão estava prestes a ceder, sentiu apenas um tremor e depois se viu caindo com o chão, ficou pensando a altura, oito metros? Quinze talvez... ia morrer, estava longe da casa e ninguém ia escutar se ela gritasse.

"Mamãe, eu não quero morrer!não desse jeito, não sem antes revê-lo..."

Ela sentiu alguém apanha-la ainda no ar, abriu os olhos receosa e vê o rosto de Kyo.

Idiota!Queria morrer?

N-não... eu só queria te achar – Diz ela timidamente, Kyo sente o rosto aquecer, ele a solta assim que aterrição.

Q-quantos metros esse barranco tinha? – Ela perguntou olhando para cima.

Vinte e oito. – Ele respondeu começando a andar.

Matte!Kyo-kun, eu- - E foi subtamente interrompida pelo garoto de cabelos laranja.

Me desculpa – Ele disse sem se virar, Tohru se aproximou para abraça-lo, mas lembou que ele viraria um gato, ela sentiu os olhos marejarem.

Eu queria ser como a Kagura-san – Ela disse em um tom choroso, Kyo se virou rapidamente, a menina estava quase chorando. – Queria poder te abraçar. – Ela disse permitindo que algumas lagrimas caíssem, Kyo se aproxima, ela seca as lagrimas com as mãos e ergue o rosto, assim que fez isso, Kyo lhe beijou a testa.

Não fique assim. – Ele pediu passando a mão pelos cabelos dela, Tohru estava com a face completamente ruborizada.

Kyo-kun, eu - - Ele novamente a impediu, colocando os dedos sobre os lábios dela.

Não precisa se desculpar, eu é que devo

Porque? – Ela perguntou um tanto incerta.

Por isso. – E a beija, a principio Tohru ficou sem reação, pensando se era certo ou não, mas há alguns dias que só pensava em Kyo, por isso correspondeu ao beijo. Ela se afastou quando sentiu necessidade de respirar.

Vamos voltar para casa Tohru-chan. – Ele disse passando a mão pelos ombros dela, ela concordou alegremente.

Pode swe que as coisas ficassem um tanto complicadas agora, mas juntos, conseguiriam com certeza.

Fim


End file.
